


Voices Want Love Too

by TashiRogers



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Crazy!Courier, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Gay, Graphic Description of Corpses, He hears voices, M/M, Singer!Courier, Violence, smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashiRogers/pseuds/TashiRogers
Summary: Strangely this felt very normal. 9mm to Remington’s forehead with some smug bastard monologuing about his purpose and how he was sorry about this but he had to do what he had to do and blah blah blah. By the time the man was actually going to shoot him Remington was ready for the bullet, just wanted to be put out of his misery. But then the asshole said his last words.“Truth is, the game was rigged from the start.”Strangely this messed with Remington’s mind and made him burn with anger.He chose the wrong courier to fuck with. No one lives when the mess with Remington but he'd have to live first before exacting revenge.But before his mind could scheme a bang then white.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it's my courier and he hears voice that are in bold and italics

Strangely this felt very normal. 9mm to Remington’s forehead with some smug bastard monologuing about his purpose and how he was sorry about this but he had to do what he had to do and blah blah blah. By the time the man was actually going to shoot him Remington was ready for the bullet, just wanted to be put out of his misery. But then the asshole said his last words.

“Truth is, the game was rigged from the start.”

Strangely this messed with Remington’s mind and made him burn with anger.

He chose the wrong courier to fuck with. No one lives when the mess with Remington but he'd have to live first before exacting revenge.

But before his mind could scheme a bang then white.

_Damnit Rem, we've fucked up._

**No shit.**

**\---**

“I think I got it from here.”

Rem smirked and weighed his gun in his hands. Shit thing but it'd get the job done for the critters in the desert give it they stay small and slow.

Sunny Smiles quipped her eyebrow and gave Cheyenne a looked before shrugging her shoulders.

“If you're sure.”

Rem chuckled and threw her a playful look as he put the gun on his back.

“Don't think a guy who was shot in the head can handle himself?”

Sunny rolled her eyes, spouted a ‘whatever’ and walked back into the saloon.

Remington knew that she wasn't completely wrong, especially consider that along with the bullet to the skull his life, besides the few moments before being shot, were completely forgotten. The only reason he knew his name was because the doc told him that's what it was and he only knew he was a courier because of what Victor gave the doc. Maybe he should prepare a little more…

“Rem!”

He snapped out of his thoughts to looked to the saloon back door and saw Trudy beckoning him in.

“Dinner boy.”

Rem ran to the saloon but before he went in he threw a look the the graveyard, his grave stood empty and looming.

 _Son of a bitch better fucking hide, he's gonna die_.

**Beautiful rhyming.**

_Exactly_.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens but I cut out Primm cause fuck that mission

Remington knew he couldn't just stay in Goodsprings, despite the hospitality and everyone actually liked him. He still had a mystery to solve about the checkered suit man and that platinum chip.

“Alright dear,”

Trudy handed him a shoulder bag.

“There's some stim’s and rad away in there, some drink and food just incase and extra ammo.”

Rem put the bag over his shoulder and smiled in thanks. Trudy returned it and gave him a hearty pat on the shoulder, there seemed to be tears in her eyes and Remington couldn't help that small laugh and pulling the older lady in a hug.

“I'll be ok Trudy, I'm just wanting some good old revenge.”

_Some hot spicy revenge._

**You say that same phrase when you want to fuck someone.**

_It's a good phrase._

“I know,” Trudy pulled back and wiped her eyes. She placed her hand on Rem’s cheek, having to tiptoe up because of his freakish height.

“Just be careful.”

Remington smiled and nodded before spinning on his heel and walking down the road to Primm, waving towards the settlers good bye, setting his radio on and humming along with the music.

**I have a feeling we are very fucked.**

_I wanted to say that but like really wanted to be positive._

“I couldn't agree more.”

Rem faced squinted as an NCR flag came into view and the blocked of Primm was much more notable.

He saw a trooper begin to run towards him and a loud groan escaped him.

“Of fucking course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff to read


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's at Novac and already did Boones quest

“You go their mayor killer?”

Remington shrugged his shoulders and took another swing of his shitty vodka.

Since arriving at Novac Rem has killed one person (at the request on his now companion Boone)  
did a nice “fumble” with the day sniper Manny and manage to silver tongue his way out of 3 fights.

“You're not very good at being a hero are you?”

Rem chuckled and nodded, finishing off his vodka. He set his glass down and began rummaging through his bag.

“What happened next?”

The courier faced the small audience that had formed around him and Boone, much to the disdain of his sniper.

“Basically,” Remington stood which was followed by Boone.

“Went to the NCR, did a favor and got the extra troops and they chose a mayor. The real reason I wanted to get done with Primm was so I could learn more about the job I was given.”

**Oh yeah, that's basically what happened.**

_I know right, I think it's pretty good._

**Sarcasm idiot, sarcasm.**

He began fidgeting with his pip-boy before the radio finally began playing and his had destination set.

“Leaving so soon?”

Rem faced the man who spoke, Manny Vargas, before flashing him a lewd smirk.

“I could stick around for a few hours,”

The courier heard Boone give a low huff and before he could sit Rem grabbed his shoulder.

“But I do gotta get to the strip, the son of a bitch who shot me is still breathing and I'd like to fix that.”

Vargas’s smile dropped but became a sad smile before nodding in understanding. Boone gave a sigh of relief and headed out the door, Rem motioned for him to continue. He faced Manny and flashed a suspicious smile.

“I'll be back don't you worry.”

Boone and Rem stepped out the door and before he could leave sight, Remington blew Manny a kiss and a wink before jogging up to his companion.

“Can you control yourself for once please?”

Rem laughed loudly and threw an arm over Boone’s shoulder.

“I can't help if the many voices are telling me to follow another mind then my heads.”

Boone grunted in disgust and pushed Rem off him earning a laugh from the courier.

_Should've stayed man, that ass was fine!_

**We've got shit to do but I to have slight disappointment.**

_And you thought we were to good from him._

**Fall down a flight of stairs please.**

_Needless violence._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a sweet ass comment on one of the chapters just wanna say, thanks man I needed that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets fucked up and our friend Remington almost dies

Remington knew something was fucked up when he realized the voices were talking louder.

_Welp, that was problematic._

**No shit dumbass**

_Are you losing vision too or is it just me_

**We're the same person, of course I'm losing vision**

_We should probably say something huh_

“Would you two shut up.”

“Rem? Who the hell is talking?”  
  
The courier timidly looks to his companion, who has a genuine look of concern on his face. Boone stops him and gentle forces him to kneel on the ground as he begins to look over Remington.

_Uh oh_

**Shut it, something's actually wrong**

_What though, I feel fine_

**Not with you!**

“Remington?”

Rem rose up his head, feeling a sharp pain shoot through his entire he growled out and dropped face first to the ground. Boone let out a loud gasp, pulled the courier’s shirt up and began shuffling through his bag.

“Jesus fuck Rem! You should've told me.”

**_Told him what?_ **

“Told you what?”  
  
Boone just stared at him in shock before returning to shuffling through his bag. He pulled some stimpacks, yellowing gauze and freshly cut Brahmin meat. Remington let out an audible gag and attempted to cover his nose but his companion had interlocked his arm with the courier’s right arm and had his leg holding down Rem’s left.

“What that fuck!? You know that shit passes me out, what are you doing?!”

_Is this some kinda of ki-_

**NO IT IS NOT! SHUT UP!**

“I'm gonna try and patch you up the best I can, then we're going to the scientist people in freeside.”

_We don't even know what's wrong…_

**DID I NOT JUST- wait, you are right**.

_Hehehe_

**Shut it**

“What’s even the problem?”

The courier could hear his words slurring together and his vision began to blur out even more.

“You're entire back is bleeding.”

Before Rem had time to respond, the Brahmin meat was shoved into his face and with a loud gag everything went black.

_Well,well… that was intriguing._

**If I could I'd kick your ass**

_But your ass is my ass_

**Just shut up.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the wait, life stuff and band stuff. But here you go. 
> 
> Too lazy to fix errors at this point.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, I forgot this damn chapter

Boone knew his boss was a little gone but now he knew he was insane. He was completely oblivious to his back full of bullet wounds and somehow he was coherent for at least 30 minutes. Fucking Crazy.

It took about 45 minutes to get to Freeside due to Remington not be able to walk, Boone doing what he could to avoid a fight and having to carry Rem’s awkwardly tall body. The bleeding had gotten worse but somehow the courier was still breathing.

No wonder he survived a shot to the head.

The sniper barged into the fort, making a ruckus for attention.

“HEY! WE NEED A DOCTOR HERE NOW.”

Immediately, almost every doctor at the fort surrounded him, concerned looks and medical supplies at hand. A slim woman spoke first.

“What's the- Oh my lord!”

She quickly reached out to Rem, a hand to his forehead. Almost all color was drained from his already pale face and the breathing began to speed up.

“Grab him and take him to the med tent, he's number one priority right now.”

As a group they eased the courier away from Boone and rushed him to the middle tent and began working expertly and with purpose.

Two doctors stayed behind, the woman from before and a older looking man. He had a clipboard and cleared his throat. Boone gave they a sideward glance before pulling out a cigarette.

“Yeah?”

The woman gave a polite smile.

“We just need the patient's medical info, as he isn't comprehensive right now we need to fill it out.”

Boone gave a short puff of his cigarette and a short chuckle. He pulled the cig out and pulled of his sunglasses.

“I don't know shit about him, only been traveling for like a week together.”

The man had an unimpressive look while the woman looked slightly anxious. She gave Boone another smile but this time more forceful.

“Can we ask anyway? It's imperative for your uh.. bosses health.”

The sniper shrugged and the woman smiled, giving the man a nod. He cleared his throat and began to read aloud.

“Name of the patient?”

“Remington.”

The man wrote the name and waited for Boone to continue but when he didn't he gave the woman and look who cleared her throat and gave another smile.

“Last name?”

Boone pull his cigarette out of his mouth and tapped the ashes off it. The man gave a scoff but the sniper didn't react to it.

“Don't know, put Courier.”

“As in a mailman?”

The man spoke in a flat tone, unimpressed by his lack of knowledge but again Boone ignored him. The woman, sensing the tension threw the man doctor a look.

“Cut it out Gannon.”

The doctor only sighed and adjusted his glasses and moved to the next question.

“Age?”

Boone took another puff of his cigarette before dropping it to the ground and using his foot to smash it out.

“Don't know.”

Both doctors looked to each other, the woman shocked and the man yet again unimpressed. The woman cleared her throat and stepped closer to Boone.

“Ok well, do you know of any recent trauma or injuries we should know about?”

The sniper chuckled at this and gave a nod, Gannon scoffed and crossed his arms, ready for Boone’s answer. He just smiled at this and nodded to the woman.

“You heard about the courier who was shot?”

She nodded.

“That's him.”  
\------  
_This is boring._

**What did you expect? A dinner for two?**

_You offering?_

**Gods I hate you.**

_What if Rem’s dead?? REMINGTON WAKE THE FUCK UP!!!!_

**Stop it! He's not dead!**

_How the hell do you know?_

**Because we probably would be too.**

_Psh, lies._

“I would really like it if you guys weren't so loud.”

_Oh._

**Told you.**

_I knew he was alive the whole time._

**Fuck off.**

“Guys, seriously.”

_Sorry!_

**Apologizes.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize I left out this chapter and I'm so pissed off, It's actually Important.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boone is actual not ok with Rem

Boone sat in Remington’s tent, smoking and flipping through a ruined magazine. He could hear the courier mumbling and groaning but couldn’t make out what he was saying.

 

“Fucking lunatic.”

 

The sniper always knew Rem had problems but enough to the fact he talks to himself and acts like someone is talking back? Bat shit crazy.

 

Boone stood to stretch and the doctor he first met walked in, Gannon something. He gave the ex-NCR a dirty look before giving his patient his attention. For a good 5 minutes Boone just watched and even though he didn’t like the man he had to admit, he wasn’t a half bad Doc even if he complained he was suppose to do research on plants.

 

“He was different color eyes?”

 

The sniper walked up near to the Doc, away from Remington’s head and grunted out,

 

“Yup, usually brighter.”

 

Gannon looked to him and rose his eyebrow in suspicion and fixed his black brimmed glasses. Boone just shrugged his shoulders.

 

“How bright?”

 

The ex-NCR pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and brought it to his mouth, he began rummaging through his pockets for a lighter.

 

“Like, shit, the New Vegas Strip’s lights bright. He claims in radiation.”

 

The doctor scrunched his face, rolled his eyes and started to work on the courier again.

 

“Highly unlikely.”

 

Boone found his lighter and brought it up to his cigarette but Gannon shot him a look which the sniper defensively threw his hands up and replaced the light in his pocket but kept the cigarette in his mouth.

 

“Let the kid dream.”

 

“It’s a lie.”

 

“So?”

 

“It’s a stupid lie.”

 

“I would really like it if you guys weren’t so loud.”

 

“It’s not my fault, the doctor started it.”

 

“What?!?”

 

“Guys seriously.”

 

After that it took the men a second to comprehend the added voice but when they did both looked down in shock to see Remington’s eyes fluttering and Gannon couldn’t help the gasp that slipped out.

 

He’s blue and green eyes were almost neon, as bright as the Vegas Strip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOO I'm really bad at keeping up with things and making long chapters. My B and I also have huge font and archive doesn't so I usually think I write more than I really do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our friend is awake and wanting a new friend to come along

It was only 2 days since Remington had woken up but everyone at the camp loved him.

Everyone but the Gannon doctor, Arcade Gannon, Boone had told the courier a day prior.

Maybe it was the way Rem always flirted so openly with the man, maybe the mess he’d leave but just apologize and never clean up, perhaps it was the strange talking alone Remington would do or another of the many problems he had.

But even if the doc didn’t like Rem he still opened up to him on the small things, the gifts of a silver tongue. The courier got information on his plant testing, who in the camp Arcade wishes would just go wander in the wastes and never return along with other small facts.

Eventually after the two days the courier was up on his feet and ready to go however, he just needed one more thing.

“You want me to come with you?”

Arcade was shocked by the proposal to say the least but Remington just laughed and nodded his head.

“I mean yeah, I did just ask that.”

The doctor rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He wanted to come off as somewhat intimidating to back the courier off but failed due to the 2 inch height difference between the two that was almost too small to notice but came out more when the doctor sulked down.

“Why would you need me?”

Remington flashed a lewd smile and let out a growl.

“I need a handsome doctor to help me out in the big bad wasteland.”

That definitely brought some color to Arcade's pale cheeks and he dropped his arms and let out a mutter.

“Overt flirtation will get you nowhere.”

The courier just laughed and threw his arm around the Doctor. He leaned into his ear.

“I dunno, I think it just landed me a hunky doc.”

Gannon rolled his eyes and pushed Rem off who just laughed, straightened the other man’s coat in a strangely suggestive way then turned to Boone.

“Alright Boone Bud, head back home, catch ya in a few. Tell Manny I said hi.”

Boone just sighed and shook his head in response then headed out the camp.

Rem looked back to the doctor who rose his eyebrow.

“Manny?” He questioned. But the courier just laughed and gestured the man to follow. Arcade rolled his eyes but did follow.

_Oh ho ho, looks like we got a nice guest with us._

**Don’t fuck this up.**

_There’s only one thing I wanna get fucked up_.

**Oh gods, why me?**

_C’mon this is good, now we are always safe AND we have something to enjoy watching._

**Didn’t he say he wasn’t really a doctor?**

_Shhhhh….. Let us live in the moment._

**You’re a moron.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been gone... life has been busy to say the least and I’ve been doing a lot of trans related stuff lately soooo. 
> 
> I’m going to try and update more often

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to publish this because idk but it was here so might as well


End file.
